


【RICJIN】我们未完的故事

by JasperSong



Category: Shinhwa (Band), ricjin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSong/pseuds/JasperSong





	【RICJIN】我们未完的故事

叮咚。  
不知是谁一大早就按门铃。朴忠栽顶着一头乱毛，朦胧的睡眼还并未完全睁开。  
是他，披着灰色的大衣，身旁立着黑色旅行箱，眼睛里透露着长时间坐飞机的疲惫，但还是那双亮晶晶的兔子眼睛。  
文晸赫张开双臂，对朴忠栽微笑着。明明只有那么几天，但是却感觉，我们好久，好久都没有见面。他一跃到他的怀抱里，而文晸赫就这样顺势搂住了朴忠栽的细腰。  
朴忠栽喜欢文晸赫的宽肩，喜欢他身上淡淡的香水味。他被他拥抱的时候，他拥有了不曾拥有的安全感。前半生，漂泊不定，没有人成为jin的庇护。  
可是直到遇见了你，我可以把你的怀抱当做家。  
就算这样，仅仅穿了个背心短裤，还半醒未醒的他，都是如此地性感。文晸赫本以为，就算两人交往，这么多年来，两人的感情是朋友亦或家人。没想到直到现在，当他拥他入怀的时候，竟然又毫无理由地心动了。他还是那么漂亮，那么可爱。曾经彗星对朴忠栽示好的时候，他好怕他会从他身边偷走他。当初他为了他的jinnie能多看他一眼，做了很多自己也觉得不可思议的事。  
本来想来韩国玩几年就走的文晸赫，竟然为了这个男人，留在了这个不是很熟悉的家乡。  
因为想一直守护你吧，都说我太傻也没关系。  
只是因为想留在朴忠栽身边，他做成了一些了不起的事。比如成为别人眼中队长的标杆，比如成了爱豆转型演员的代表，还比如……本来不会做饭的他，也成了半个厨师。  
文晸赫用一只手臂搂着怀中美人，另一只手提着行李箱，快速地把门关好。他们的呼吸逐渐靠近，文晸赫甚至能感受到他的心跳逐渐加快。朴忠栽慢慢闭上了眼睛，感受着对方占有欲十足的吻。他把朴忠栽轻轻地放在沙发上，温柔又绅士地把他压在身下。文晸赫的手划过他炽热的胸膛，望向他的脸。即使他们已经做过那么多次，朴忠栽还是那种欲拒还迎的娇羞表情望着他，这更是激起了文晸赫的欲望。  
他在他耳边悄悄说，“宝贝，要是痛的话告诉我哦。”  
朴忠栽用无辜的小鹿似的眼神望着他，早就羞红了脸，乖乖地点点头。  
他温柔地褪去jinnie的衣物，不由得内心默默感叹造物主怎么能造就这样的性感尤物。一张英气又漂亮的脸蛋，完美的肌肉线条和王字腹肌。  
而这样的肉体也曾带给过他困扰，比如想专心工作的时候，一股欲火涌上心头总是令人分心的。  
他怎么也没想到有一天，这样像画里走出的男孩子会来到他身边、会走进他心里。  
他温柔又霸道地进入他，而身下的尤物也因为太过激烈的运动而流下汗水。他的汗从脸上流到性感的喉结，又流过炽热的胸膛。

我们相爱的时候，没有什么能拖住我们的脚步；就这样走下去，放肆、激烈、大胆、无耻。

朴忠栽最迷人的时刻，不过是这样，让他在他身上发泄着欲望。

文晸赫甚至疯狂地嫉妒他的每一任女朋友，他又痛恨每个有意或无意伤害着他的人。他疯狂地想把自己拥有的一切，都给予这个长不大的少年。他想让他笑，他想永远都保护着自己的爱人不受伤害。

此刻，他的宝贝得到满足后又在他怀里睡去。

“只是希望，你的生命里有我，就不再是那个孤独地在黑夜里行走的小孩了。”文晸赫想道。


End file.
